An Angel's Gift
by Swtmelody637
Summary: This is based on a dream that I had. In another life if I could...An Angel appeared before Cory. This story isn't about glee. It is about him and this story that I dreamt/wrote. In honor of Cory Monteith.


**Was originally titled "Turn Back Time"**

**Before reading please ****READ****. This story was written because I had a dream about it. I was creative and used what I had dreamt about. I never realized how much Cory Monteith's death would effected me. I always did like his voice but I wasn't like a huge fan. So then I dreamt of this story. Please do not get religiously offended, or make a controversy about this. This isn't about what you believe. It is about me honoring him. I wish this story were real. But in all reality, it is what it is. I honor him in memory of Cory Monteith. This is my dream story. I own nothing .. **

THE DREAM...

NARRATOR:

Sigh. You see an clouds and a bunch of Gold shimmering . The white feathers sparkling of her wings.

"I have to turn back time. " Said the Angel.

As the Angel sees sight of Cory making his way up to heaven.

"It has to be a mistake? I do not question what has happened as it is what it is but it does not have to be final." Angel Said.

A light was shown towards the Angel.

"My dear Angel. You do know the consequences if you decide to do this? There will be no turning back if you choose to do this. " Said a Loud voice.

"What good am I? I didn't do a good job protecting him. Guiding him. I failed him and now this tragic is effecting the people who care about him which I should mention a lot. Even his soulmate is filled with such heartache that came too soon. " The Angel Said.

"I am well aware of the effects of his death. If you are sure my dear Angel, then go. This is your choice as a guardian Angel. You have served me well. Goodluck." The loud voice faded out.

"I have to try. There's too much pain."

With one last look at Cory, the Angel prepared for the journey.

"As a Guardian Angel, I must do what I need to do. "

NARRATOR:

The Angel looked at the gold trinket in her hand. She had it for so long, and this was the right moment to use it.

"Here I go. " The Angel said while stepping in the light portal.

One Chance to make this right.

Stepping on the road. The Angel glanced behind as the portal left. The Angel looked around and saw the sign. Vancouver, Canada. The Angel looked towards the papers to check the date.

JULY 12TH, 2013.

NARRATOR:

"Well, I made it. And it looks like I am right on time. " As the Angel spotted her target. Cory had said goodbye to his friends, as he made his way through his hotel destination.

The Angel followed him into his room unseen. Cory went to the bathroom and shut the bathroom door. It was then decided to take form of a young lady.

"Well, here it goes. " The Angel said as she takes a look at herself. Just then, Cory emerged from the bathroom. Shock went through him as he saw a beautiful creature, he never thought he would see. Creature, because obviously she isn't human. Cory thought. She had the purest what looked to be soft and silky, was her wings.

"OK, I haven't done anything yet but drink. I must be really drunk." Said a baffled Cory.

"You are not hallucinating. I am real just as you are. I am an Angel. Well your Guardian Angel to be exact. " Said with a sweet voice that the Angel spoken with.

"Whoa. Dude. Man. I can't believe this is happening. I need to sit down. " Cory said as he sat in the chair by the desk.

"I'm still in shock. I have to be dreaming. " Cory said.

"I understand it may appear that way. I mean, Angels don't like to show themselves unless it is needed. But it will appear that way once I am finished here. " The Angel said.

"What do you mean? Am I dying?" Suddenly Cory felt scared.

"You will be if I don't stop whatever you are about to do." Angel said as she looked at Cory's hand.

Suddenly feeling ashamed as Cory looked at what he was holding.

"I am giving you a choice . But first, please listen to what I have to say. " Angel said.

"Uh OK. " As Cory gave a slight confused grin.

"If you choose to do what you are about to do. It will lead to a lot of pain. A pain that not just your family, nor your soul mate, nor even your loyal fans will be effected. Those who knew you. Of seen you, onscreen, offscreen, or on television. There will be shock and despair. People will be blamed or/and put blamed on who. The world will still be the world but you will no longer be a part of. Instead, you feel the excruciating pain of everyone who is effected by that choice in your hand. I have seen it and I have felt it." Angel said as she put the images in his mind.

NARRATOR:

Cory was letting the images and words set in as he realized the consequences.

"So, you have seen my death and what would happen? " Cory Asked.

"It did happened. It will happen but I present you a choice." The Angel said.

"So what happens next? What are my choices? " Cory Asked. Still baffled by all of this.

"I am an Angel. An Angel that gives you a choice. It is a gift we call a "Miracle." An Angel when created is given a miracle where they save it in time or outside of time. It has been given to us, even before humans and life form ever existed from now to then towards the future. And so even with the consequences on my part as I give you this gift, changing this time to a different outcome of the future. " Angel explained.

"What do you mean? What will happen to you? " Cory asked. He couldn't help thinking what the consequences can do to an Angel.

"My wings will be of no more. And my purest light will be darkened and shatter. " Said the Angel.

"What?! I can't let you do that! I'd feel really bad. I won't do what I was gonna do. I will change it now. So you don't have to give me your gift." Panicked Cory said.

The Angel smiled. "I'm sorry but sadly, it is all ready happened. This time...is a past. But do not fret. It is every Angels of my kind wish to give. I choose to save you from destruction." The Angel frowned.

"So... Then what happens if I choose not to do what I'm holding in my hand?" Cory asked as he looked at his hand.

"I will take what it is you are holding your hand. I will have changed your fate. Then you will witness what happens to me. It is shown to you so you feel it in your soul the sacrifice the 'miracle' I give you. It will seem like a dream but it will be a memory embedded in your mind. Alas. I do not have much time. Please tell me the decision you have chosen as your destiny." Angel said.

As the Angel waited patiently, Cory mind raced into a million thoughts. He thought back on his rehab. What has effected people his actions. And imagined what his girlfriend would have to go through. I've always hadn't think before I do something. But now I know. Cory thought.

NARRATOR:

Cory gets up and walks to the Angel. He looks at his hand and gave it to her.

"I choose to live. If an Angel who is ready to sacrifice herself for me to live, then I should be thankful and honored. Not everyone can witness or even believe in miracles. " Corey had added.

The Angel smiled. And what was in his hands were no longer. "Good choice." The Angel smiled. Just then before his eyes, the Angel's wings were turning black and turned into ashes.

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. A miracle given and a gift has been accepted. I choose to accept the fate of this decision. The world will live on with Cory in it. And all that was, that were, has changed and move on. I will go now as I diminished into the light. It was my greatest honor being your Guardian Angel. " The Angel said as she was now dissolving into gold glitter. And the last thing Cory saw was a bright light.

Epilogue:

Cory opened his eyes and saw the bright light of the sun reflecting through the window.

He glanced at the clock. 9:30am. Sitting up, he felt his head hurt. "Man, how much did I drink last night? Cory asked himself. He covered his face with his hand as he rubbed his eyes to be fully awake.

"I had the most craziest dream." He said to himself. He got up and took a look around as he recalled the memories of the dream. Thinking it was just a dream

He then noticed the gold glitter on the ground. His eyes focused on the place where it would have been. Nothing. It disappeared.

Cory smiled. As he got ready to check out his room, he reached for the where he smiled at his wallpaper of him and his girlfriend. Dialing her number.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Lea said with enthusiasm.

"Man. Have I got to tell you this..." Cory said as he walked with his bag to check out at the front desk. Cory stepped into the elevator continuing his chat with his girlfriend.

Somewhere, an Angel is smiling.

THE END.

I KNOW THAT I CANNOT CHANGE THE PAST. AND I KNOW THAT IT IS WHAT IT IS. HE CHOSE TO DO WHAT HE DID THUS LEAVING OUR WORLD. I AM GOING TO WRITE A REVISED STORY ABOUT HIS WAY TO HEAVEN AND WHAT THE ANGELS TOLD HIM. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. RIP CORY. MAY YOUR SPIRIT BE ALIVE THROUGH OUR STORIES AND MIND.


End file.
